


Born in Darkness

by BoyfriendJacket



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 50 Sentences, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyfriendJacket/pseuds/BoyfriendJacket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 words, 1 sentence prompts.</p><p>The idea of these two coming together has lit a very big fire in my creative brain, kick-starting it to life. I'll start with these and see if I can move on to something bigger. </p><p>Credit for the set: http://teamyorusoi.forumotion.com/t95-50-sentences-prompts<br/>This is Gamma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

#01 - Ring  
Sometimes when it's dark and he's sleepless, he takes it off, and considers all the ways in which it feels odd not to have its weight around his finger, like a ghost that doesn't haunt him anymore.

#02 - Hero  
They are each other's saviour - one is the hope for a better life, the other an unexpected light in a darkened world.

#03 - Memory  
Rick remembers all of Lori, from her touch to the shape of her back, but recently his fingers itch to learn someone again, and Daryl's figure overlaps hers and brands itself a home in his consciousness.

#04 - Box  
Daryl keeps his feelings locked for as long as he can, until a wave of grief or happiness overwhelms him and they spill like forgotten gems.

#05 - Run  
Panting, sweating, the drumming of his heart and the burn in his lungs, Daryl stops at the crossroads and despairs.

#06 - Hurricane  
The clash of thunder and the moans outside, the burn in his muscles holding the doors, sweat and exhaustion permeating his nose, and a flash of fear in Daryl's eyes as the world outside cracks.

#07 - Wings  
"They suit you so well", Rick says as he runs his fingers over smooth, worn-out leather, and Daryl relaxes back into his touch, heart like a fluttering bird as Rick's hands follow the pattern and caress the back of his neck.

#08 - Cold  
In the depths of winter, when their family is asleep and huddled together in their meager shelter, Daryl presses his back to Rick's, trembling, waiting for morning.

#09 - Red  
Rick feels like his hands will never be clean again, tainted to his soul, but Daryl presses a cloth to them, wiping away the blood and the shame.

#10 - Drink  
The moonshine burns and her eyes are kind and he remembers the colour of Rick's and all he feels is regret for all the things he didn't say.


	2. Part 2

#11 - Midnight  
The grandfather clock still works, and it makes them all jump and smile in awe when the twelft bell announces what they think is the beginning of a new year. 

#12 - Temptation  
Daryl watches him sometimes, the stretch of his legs and the shape of his shoulders, and he doesn't know where it comes from but he wants, and burns, so he drops his eyes and folds his arms.

#13 - View  
Run, stop, charge, pull, shoot, turn, kick, smash, Daryl is a perfect composition of taut muscles and determination and in the middle of chaos, Rick stops and marvels.

#14 - Music  
In the prison, sometimes Daryl would take Judith outside, humming sotfly to her when he thought nobody could hear him.

#15 - Silk  
Daryl was surprised at how smooth Rick's skin was once the beard was gone, as if his softness hadn't completely disappeared from either his skin nor his soul.

#16 - Cover  
Maggie saw through that stoic silence and those quiet glances, and wished Daryl could drop his mask. 

#17 - Promise  
"You're my brother", he said, and amidst everything else that was unsaid, it was a silent oath to never lose each other again. 

#18 - Dream  
Rick woke up in a daze of hard flesh, tangled clothes, and sweat, and cursed the morning light that took all of it away.

#19 - Candle  
It felt a little like hope, like happiness, this affection. Fluttery and fragile, it lit him up inside and he carried it ever since, and the others began to notice how bright he was now, aglow with love.

#20 - Talent  
Daryl was tense as a bow, and it had been Rick's special thing, back then, how he could knead and press and caress until muscles became like putty under his fingers - so now he figured it was time to put it to work again.


	3. Part 3

#21 - Silence  
A clap on the shoulder, a shake of hands, a shrug, a nod, a smile, a shared look - everything is there, plain as words.

#22 - Journey  
Some nights Rick liked to walk around the house, checking in on his sleeping children, and while he watched Daryl sleep, think of everything they had been through and all the time it had taken him to realise how he truly felt.

#23 - Fire  
"You shot Daryl", said Rick, aiming his gun, red-hot fury burning every shred of compassion as the last of his heart broke away. 

#24 - Strength  
Lori had been soft, light in his arms, pliant and delicate - so he's not at all used to the way Daryl pushes him against the wall and keeps him there, undoing all of him in a blur of bites and kisses and slick skin and come and sweat.

#25 - Mask  
Rick began to notice the tiny changes, the gestures, the looks, the warmth, and it only took him a short time to figure out what those glimpses into Daryl's soul meant. 

#26 - Ice  
It had been a close call, the kind that left Rick half-petrified with fear for Daryl - it was there in his eyes like a frozen lake, and they all avoided him for a while until his voice returned. 

#27 - Fall  
It was inescapable, and try as he might Daryl couldn't help it - he fought teeth and nail, had deep arguments in his head with Merle's voice calling out every single mean nickname, tried to find reason in companionship and admiration - but in the end it carried him away and left him, breathless, at the edge of realisation.

#28 - Forgotten  
One day Daryl walks past the bathroom mirror, half-naked, and does a double take at the scars he didn't remember were there, and for a brief moment marvels at how he has to dig into his mind to drag the painful memories out - because something new and bright and blue-eyed chased them away.

#29 - Dance  
It's symbolic, this tangle of want and limbs and skin, this sex hot and sticky, these feelings overflowing, this melody of gasps, this rhythm of give and take that spells forever even when it's over and they lie together,finding meaning in their shared breath.

#30 - Body  
There is a question Daryl must ask whatever being put him in this situation, because he doesn't understand how these harmless feelings of friendship and affection, which he has craddled for a while, can become thirst and hunger that blind him and leave him weak with desire.


	4. Part 4

#31 - Sacred  
He'd never been a very religious man, and the last couple of years had erased the idea of God from his mind, but whenever Rick smiled in that intimate way that was meant only for him, those eyes clear like midday sky, he felt maybe Grace wasn't too far away.

#32 - Farewells  
He and Daryl stand together at the foot of the last grave and quietly holds his hand, hoping they have a little more time before they, too, part ways.

#33 - World  
Daryl had this incredible urge to travel and visit Spain and Japan and maybe India, all those places that had seemed so far from him in his little corner of Georgia back when he was wearing the shackles of his name and blood - of course, now when it was nearly impossible in every sense, that urge was stronger in its helplessness.

#34 - Formal  
Try as he might, Rick can't imagine Daryl in a suit, so next time they raid a shop he's going to take the time to find something of the sort - even if it takes him weeks to get Daryl to wear it, he's sure it will be worth it.

#35 - Fever  
Their love was a low burning passion; it took a while for them to work out what was happening (especially for Rick) and that it was happening to the other too (especially for Daryl), so by the time they realised its name they were head over heels, beyond escape, and completely wrapped in flames of mutual adoration.

#36 - Laugh  
Rick was surprised when it happened - he had expected a short bark, maybe a snort - not this cascade of rasping giggles and chuckles that shook Daryl's entire frame, lighting up his eyes and bringing colour to his cheeks while taking years off his face.

#37 - Lies  
Eventually, after many close calls and candid moments, Rick found himself unable to find any more excuses and had to face the truth he'd been avoiding, the pull in his bones that had no other name.

#38 - Forever  
Standing at the very edge they know it's the end, but it's perfect anyway - everyone else is gone and there's just them, but their time has come and they're surrounded; they don't have much time and yet... eternity lies at the tips of their desperate fingers as they kiss one last time, hold hands, and jump. 

#39 - Overwhelmed  
He was perfectly aware he couldn't hide from Rick any longer, not at this point where love overflowed and rolled off his skin in waves of want and fondness, where warmth was all he could be, where he became a child and couldn't breathe sometimes from the sheer power of it.

#40 - Whisper  
It was a secret, precious thing they kept hidden from the others - although they couldn't help the way their bodies talked to each other, or how their voices would soften, eyes warm and shy, in a bubble of comfort and care they unconsciously built for themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you find any mistakes, and thank you very much for reading!


End file.
